garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scyphozoa
The '''Scyphozoa' is the monster designed by X.A.N.A. to steal Aelita's memory. It serves a number of purposes for X.A.N.A. personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a victim's memory, drain energy, or plant viruses in other warriors. History The Scyphozoa first appears in Unchartered Territory, where it captured Aelita for the first time in Sector 5. It used its tentacles to steal Aelita's memories from her. It appeared again in the episode Exploration, where X.A.N.A. used it to try and steal Aelita's memories after Ulrich and Odd were devirtualized. It is driven away by Yumi. It appears next in the episode A Great Day, where X.A.N.A. attempted to trick the group by using the return to the past while Aelita was still on Lyoko, temporarily trapping her on Lyoko with the Scyphozoa attempting to steal her memories. The Scyphozoa next appears in Mister Puck, where it tries to steal Aelita's memories after her legs are frozen by a Blok's freeze attack. The Scyphozoa, appears next in Saint Valentine's Day, this time X.A.N.A. uses a mind control necklace to force Aelita to go to the Scyphozoa willingly. This plan fails when Odd begins to attack Aelita using his laser arrows, and the Scyphozoa flees. The Scyphozoa appears in Final Mix, where a X.A.N.A.-possessed Jim forces Aelita to go to Lyoko, and then the Scyphozoa appears and attempts to drain Aelita's memories, but is forced to flee by the warriors. It should be noted that in this episode it shows that the Scyphozoa must physically travel to it's locations. The Scyphozoa shows up in the episode Missing Link, in this episode the Scyphozoa appears in the beginning of the episode and attacks Yumi instead of Aelita, and manages to steal Yumi's DNA sequence. This was done to force Aelita to go to Lyoko and give Yumi her DNA sequence, which would allow X.A.N.A. to be able to get Aelita's memories at will. The Scyphozoa makes a brief appearance in the episode'' Temptation, it was blocking Aelita's entrance to the Tower, until Yumi scared it away by cutting of it's tentacles. In ''A Bad Turn, the Scyphozoa was tricked by Aelita into stealing the memories of a clone that she created. The clone Aelita disappears shortly after the Scyphozoa begins draining the fake memories, while the real Aelita makes her escape to the tower. In Ultimatum, X.A.N.A. kidnaps Odd and Yumi and sends Aelita an Ultimatum, surrender herself to the Scyphozoa at 2 o'clock or her friends will be liquidated (means be killed in a gruesome and most likely painful way). In X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, the Scyphozoa almost succeeds in stealing Aelita's memories but it is stopped by Ulrich who throws his Katana as if it were a boomerang, cutting it's tentacles and returning Aelita's memory to her. Deja Vu is the only episode that Aelita has been attacked twice by the Scyphozoa. In the episode Franz Hopper, a spectre intimidates Franz Hopper and sends Aelita, with out knowing that it was a clone, to a platform where the Scyphozoa appears and drains the clone's memories. After the Scyphozoa destroys the clone, it is shown looking dazed after absorbing the fake data. (It is possible that it leaves and returns to it's secret hiding place after the fake memories effect wears off). In the episode The Key, the Lyoko warriors learned that X.A.N.A. did not inject a virus in Aelita, it actually stole a memory fragment from her, which was hidden in Sector 5 and they launch an attack to get it. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita make it to the memory's location with Franz Hopper's help, but they find out that the memory fragment they found was actually a trap made by X.A.N.A. who changes the room's shape and devirtuallizes everyone but Aelita. The Scyphozoa then appears and steals all of Aelita's memories from her. The Scyphozoa appears in the episode Lyoko Minus One, where it successfully attacks Aelita, but instead of stealing Aelita's memories it inputs a virus into her which forces her to go to the way tower in the Forest Sector, and enter code X.A.N.A. which destroys the Forest Sector. The Scyphozoa appears in the episode The Pretender, where it successfully takes control of Aelita temporarily and forces her to delete the Desert Sector. The Scyphozoa appears in The Secret, where it is once again succeed in controlling Aelita, forcing her to delete Ice Sector. However, she is devirtualized in time by Yumi, thus saving the Ice Sector from deletion. The Scyphozoa attempts to control Aelita in Triple Trouble, but the plan failed. This is the only time the Scyphozoa failed to possess Aelita. The Scyphozoa is able to take control of Aelita in Double Trouble, because the supercomputer was causing the other warriors to bug up, and be unable to attack anything. Aelita destroys the Mountain Sector. The Scyphozoa in the episode Final Round attacks William, and takes complete control of him during his first trip on Lyoko. William is forced to become X.A.N.A.'s slave and forced to fight the warriors. The Scyphozoa appears in the episode The Lake, where it tried to steal information about the Skid, Aelita was able to activate multiple towers on Lyoko and was able to fire a blast that seemingly destroyed the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa's final appearance is in Wrong Exposure where it possess Aelita and forces her to throw herself in the Digital Sea. After it is done possessing her it had not appeared since. The Scyphozoa makes a return in Evolution, in the episode Mutiny. While on the Cortex William accidentally runs into the Scyphozoa. He tries to escape by devirtualizing himself but he is captured and possessed again before he has the chance. However, the Scyphozoa has not managed a full possession, William is being held up above the ground by its tentacles, surrounded by a black aura. The three Lyoko Warriors decide that talking to William and trying to wake him up is the best course of action, acting as a distraction so someone else can get closer to the Scyphozoa and sever the mental connection between it and William. Ulrich fights William, constantly goading him to try and remind him of his life on Earth. It seems to work, as William slowly becomes more and more human-like again, eventually allowing Yumi to cut off the Scyphozoa's connection, which destroyed the Scyphozoa. Powers and Strengths The Scyphozoa is arguably one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters, and the hardest to defeat. The Scyphozoa has the ability to use his tentacles to grab anyone near it. By doing so, the Scyphozoa is able to steal memories from a person, force them to do a task (Aelita entering Code X.A.N.A.), making them X.A.N.A.'s slave, and stealing their DNA sequence. However this task requires time, leaving the Scyphozoa unprotected. While the Scyphozoa has no laser weapons, it has been shown to be able to use it tentacles to push weapons out of the Lyoko warrior's hands and knock them to the ground. It is shown that the Scyphozoa can also use it tentacles to steal data from the Skid, as seen in The Lake. Strengths Regardless of lacking any offensive ability, the Scyphozoa can survive any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko warriors. Its Eye is located on a diameter of its head; only its tentacles and head are ever hit though. The tentacles are the only part of the Scyphozoa to ever take any physical damage. The tentacles can regenerate over time. Movement Though, it may look slow at first, the Scyphozoa is actually able to easily evade attacks, such as Aelita's Energy Fields, by quickly dodging from side to side. It is also X.A.N.A.'s only monster that constantly levitates in order to get around; it's movements are similar to that of a real jellyfish when floating using its tentacles. Appearances Season Two *''Uncharted Territory'' (first appearance) *''Exploration'' *''A Great Day'' *''Mister Pück'' *''Saint Valentine's Day'' *''Final Mix'' *''Missing Link'' *''Temptation'' *''A Bad Turn'' *''Ultimatum'' *''A Fine Mess'' *''X.A.N.A.'s Kiss'' *''Vertigo'' *''Cold War'' *''Déjà Vu'' *''Is Anybody Out There?'' *''Franz Hopper'' *''Contact'' *''The Key'' Season Three *''Lyoko Minus One'' *''The Pretender'' *''The Secret'' *''Triple Trouble'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Final Round'' Season Four *''The Lake'' *''Wrong Exposure'' Code Lyoko Evolution *''Mutiny'' : Trivia *Besides the Scyphozoa, Manta, Krabs, and Megatanks are the only monsters to have appeared in all 5 sectors of Lyoko. *It is rumored that X.A.N.A. only has one or two Scyphozoa(s) in existence. It has never been defeated by one of the Lyoko Warriors because it has always retreated. The process of activating towers that Aelita used to send a powerful shield charge to the Skid in The Lake was able to defeat the Scyphozoa. When it appeared the second time in Season 4 in the episode Wrong Exposure, that might've been a second one or a recreation of the first. *The Scyphozoa may not be immune to Team Lyoko's attacks; it just has so many life points, making it difficult to defeat. *The Scyphozoa shows up in Code Lyoko DS as a boss in numerous levels, and must be dealt with to end the level. *The Scyphozoa has had many nicknames: **In Contact, Aelita refers to the Scyphozoa as the 'Skiphizoa'. **William once called it a "giant jellyfish thingy." **Most people (such as Sissi) refer to it as a giant squid or jellyfish. **In the French version of Code Lyoko, Scyphozoa is known as Méduse. *'Scyphozoa' is the class in which all Jellyfish are included. *The Scyphozoa can't affect lifepoints. *The Scyphozoa only attacked Aelita, Yumi and William *It returned in Evolution in Mutiny but that was the only Evolution episode it was in. *It has attacked Aelita 16 times, Yumi once, and William twice. Gallery 33.jpg|The Scyphozoa attacking Aelita in The Key. Core_Zone_9.jpg|No one can help her. The_Scyphozoa_draining_Aelita's_memory.jpg|It's last attack in Season 2. 2011-09-15 0954.png|Seen in the Desert Sector. 2011-09-15 0951 001.png|Draining Aelita's memory. Dabadguy.jpg|Roaming the Desert Sector. scyphozoa.jpg|About to attack Aelita for the last time in Wrong Exposure. Scyphozoa_Aelita_Capture.jpg|Attacking Aelita in the Ice Sector. Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png|It creeps up behind Aelita in Sector 5. XANA_027.jpg Ultimatum Aelita captured by Scyphozoa.png|Scyphozoa attacks Aelita in Ice Sector, watched by a Kankrelat. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hits Scyphozoa.png|It's tentacles cutted by Yumi's fan. Not_Again.jpg|Attacking a fake Aelita in Franz Hopper. Dcv.png|A Manta hands Aelita over to the Scyphozoa. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png|It is frozen..temporarily. Scyphozoa's first attack.jpg|It's first attack in Unchartered Territory. Le lac 149.jpg|The Scyphozoa stealing the Skid's data. Its stealing her virginity.PNG|Ulrich sees the attack yet again. C'mon help her! XANA_493.jpg|The Scyphozoa goes after William in Final Round. XANA_610.jpg|Seen with three Kankrelats. XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png|Hurry, someone help Aelita! Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich sees the attack in Uncharted Territory. Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png|The Scyphozoa's first appearance. Triple sot 029.jpg|Yumi prepares to attack it with a large boulder. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|Retreating back into the ice cave. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita to prevent her memories from being taken. Chainon_Manquant_059.jpg|It attacks Yumi in the Forest Sector. Chainon_Manquant_064.jpg|Ulrich quickly comes to her rescue. Ultimatum_164.jpg|Waiting for Aelita in Ultimatum. Ultimatum_165.jpg|Seen close up. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|A Tessen Fan heading straight for it's tentacles. Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png|Aelita unexpectedly runs into it in an ice cave. Vertige_301.jpg|''Here it comes'' Vertige_330.jpg|Breaking from the icy prison. Le lac 143.jpg|Heading down into the Skid Hanger in order to get new data. Le lac 126.jpg|Seen outside Sector 5's sphere. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png|Using Creativity to trap it in ice. Déjà Vu Retreating image 2.png|Retreating back inside Sector 5. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png|A Laser Arrow fires directly at the jellyfish. Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png|It has her cornered.. Esprit frappeur 345.jpg|The Transport Orb saves Aelita this time.. Return.png|The Scyphozoa's return in Code Lyoko Evolution. Mutinerie 315.jpg|William begs to be devirtualized before he's captured. Meduse evolution.jpg|The Scyphozoa prepares to attack. Meduse2 evolution.jpg|It japs it's tentacles into his back, now controlling him. Image 2.jpg|Being devirtualized in Evolution. William Sees The Schpozoa.png|William's first encounter With the Scyphozoa ever since Final Round. Scyphozoa in Evolution.png|Making it's Evolution debut. Poor William.png|William is cornered by Krabs and the Scyphozoa. William is Held by the Scypcohzoa.png|Ulrich walks towards the Scyphozoa. Close Up Sycphozoa.png|Close up in Evolution. ca:Scyphozoa es:Scyphozoa fi:Meduusa fr:Méduse gl:Monstros de XANA#Scyphozoa it:Mostri di XANA#Scyphozoa pl:Scyfozoa pt:Scyphozoa ru:Сцифоза Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Scyphozoa Category:Things appear in game